


Exposure

by forgetmenotjimmy



Series: Spaces [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Blackmail, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, F/M, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jealous Severide, M/M, Protective Chief Boden, Season/Series 01, Swearing, Threats, Voight Storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotjimmy/pseuds/forgetmenotjimmy
Summary: Boden announced gravely.“Detective Voight is trying to blackmail Casey into retracting his statement.”“Being gay is not blackmail material.” Shay spat out angrily. Severide muttered just loudly enough to be heard.“It is if you want to keep your job.”Matt comes out and 51 is there for him; others in the CFD are not as tolerant.





	Exposure

Now that Severide wasn’t using Mills application for squad to antagonise Casey, both Lieutenants were working in tandem to get him ready and chosen. Although Kelly regretted throwing it in Casey’s face as a reason not to come out, the idiot had taken it to heart. The plan was to wait until Mills was accepted. Annoyingly, Marco was cool with that, not at all impatient or offended by Matt’s reluctance. Kelly hated him a little for that.

Honestly, Kelly hated how perfect Marco was in general. As a writer he didn’t have regular hours so didn’t mind Matt’s weird work schedule and although passionate and charismatic, he was also laid back and sensitive. Kelly could admit to himself that Marco was a keeper and that made him angry for reasons he didn’t want to examine. He’d stopped tensing whenever he saw the man though, so, baby steps.

With the help of Shay, Severide and Casey were testing the waters at 51 on the subject of sexuality. The responses ranged from uncomfortable to ambivalent.

“Yeah, but they already know you.” Shay had said encouragingly to Casey. “It’s different.”

Casey had smiled a little but Kelly could tell he was still worried. Anyway, 51 was not the real concern.

Still, things had settled until the day Casey nodded at Kelly in the break room, a brown envelope under his arm and a hard expression on his face. Kelly, painfully aware that some dirty cop had been harassing Casey to retract a statement against his son, followed Casey into Boden’s office with trepidation.

“Chief.” Casey greeted stiffly as Kelly closed the door. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Boden put down his pen and invited Casey to speak.

He hesitated for a moment, before simply placing the envelope on the desk. “Voight sent me these.”

Boden looked up at him before reaching in and pulling out some photos. From where he was standing, Kelly just caught sight of Matt and Marco, holding hands on the street, another of them in his truck, leaning close as if pulling away from a kiss. Son of a…! Kelly thought angrily, watching Casey almost vibrate with rage.

Boden took in the photos, Casey’s stiff posture and Kelly’s outrage and squared his jaw.

“Was there a note?” Boden asked.

“No.” Casey ground out.

Boden thought for a moment. “What are you going to do?” He asked neutrally.

Casey stared at him. “I can’t retract my statement-” He began.

“Then don’t.” Boden answered simply. “This,” he held up a photo, “is a low, unworthy move on his part, to force your hand like this. But it is not something to be ashamed of.”

Casey gaped. “But, the house…”

“Is behind you. 100%.”

Casey exchanged a look with Kelly, stammering. “Mills’ consideration.”

Boden frowned and Kelly piped up. “Casey was waiting till Mills got accepted in squad. In case having a gay Lieutenant would hurt his chances.”

Boden huffed, acknowledging the concern, though all he said was.

“The whims of the board are not ours to know. Hell, they might go the other way and want to do a bit of positive discrimination for show.” His expression hardened. “But it shouldn’t factor into your decision.”

Casey didn’t say anything, clearly still caught between his determination to do the right thing and his urge to not let down the house.

“So…are we going with Shay’s cake idea?” Kelly asked, trying to break the tension.

Casey snapped out of his thoughts, blinking. “Sorry chief, I was going to tell you first and introduce him and-”

Boden put a hand up. “No need, I’ll be happy to meet him with everyone else.”

Kelly forced a grin. “Yeah, no worries. I already gave him the shovel talk.”

Matt relaxed a little, bantering back. “It’s a wonder he didn’t run screaming.”

Boden laughed once. “So we know he’s made of stern stuff.”

Matt smiled. “His name is Marco. We’ve been together about 4 months now. He’s…” His smile turned bashful. “He’s great.”

Kelly swallowed, hard. “So,” he said loudly, clapping his hands together, “is that a yes to the cake?”

Matt smiled gratefully, though he said. “Maybe I’ll just ask him to come by the house, say hi.” He glanced at Boden. “If that’s alright, chief.”

Boden looked pained for a second before smiling. “You don’t have to ask, Matt.”

Matt looked between them before gathering the photos. “Alright, I’ll ask him now.” He left, bubbling with energy.

When he’d left, Boden turned to Kelly. “Four months, huh?”

Kelly shrugged. “It’s serious, though I only found out a few weeks ago.”

“And this Marco, he on the up and up?”

“As far as I can tell from just meeting him. Why? You want to run a background check on him?”

“Nah, I just don’t want Casey rushing into anything.”

Although he recognised the concern, Kelly steeled himself before saying. “He’s not. They’re very happy together and he’s going into this with both eyes open.”

Boden sighed heavily. “Well, all we can do is support him.”

Glancing at the closed door, Kelly added. “I’m just worried about what Voight will think of next.”

Boden’s jaw clenched. “You and me both.”

…

Marco had seen the photos that morning as they’d been left on the doorstep. Although they were waiting for his lease to expire, he was practically living at Matt’s. After hearing some of Matt’s stories and seeing his bruises and scars, Marco had known, intellectually, how dangerous Matt’s job was. Knowing that someone had tailed and spied on them was in another ball park. Matt had been furious, and, Marco detected underneath the pacing and tightly ground out words, afraid. Probably not as afraid as Marco was, considering his job. Marco had also realised early on that the worst parts of dating Matt – or perhaps the most difficult – were the periphery: his dangerous job in a macho environment.

Once Marco had helped Matt work through his uncertainty concerning his role in a homosexual relationship. _No Matt, you don’t have to be my protector 24/7. In fact, please don’t. _The two of them had settled into a comfortable and fulfilling relationship. Maybe the best Marco had ever had. Now he just had to hope Matt didn’t die on the job, or decide being out wasn’t worth the grief, or apparently, piss off the wrong cop.

After he’d calmed down, Matt had apologised that Marco had been dragged into it. Marco wasn’t bothered about exposure – he was out to everyone he knew already – but he did feel a certain dread. This Voight character sounded like a dogged kind of guy, the kind who wouldn’t stop till he won. Still, not much Marco could do about that.

Matt had gone to work still angry, though he mentioned going straight to his chief, so Marco was only slightly taken aback by Matt’s call a few hours later, asking if he had time to swing by the house.

“You know, if you’re not busy.” Oh wow, this man could be silly.

“I’ll be there, with doughnuts.”

Now, standing in front of the firehouse, Marco felt nervous. He’d been told by the lovely Leslie that Severide was the hard one and his blessing would help big time. Even so, it was a house full of tough first responders. Taking in a deep breath, he went in. He spotted Kelly lounging next to a table and was glad to see him, despite their stand-offish relationship.

“Hey.”

“Marco, hey.” Severide greeted more warmly than normal. “Matt’s out on a call, are those from Stan’s?”

Marco smiled. “Yeah.”

Severide introduced the squad members but was saved from having to explain who Marco was by a loud mechanical sound and the beeping of a vehicle parking. Marco watched the truck come to a stop and despite himself, drooled a little as his boyfriend climbed down in uniform and stepped out of his outer layers.

As Matt walked over, smiling nervously, Marco blurted. “Aren’t you a walking wet dream?”

Matt blushed and coughed, nodding to the doughnuts. “Stan’s?”

Marco nodded and recognised the determined glint in Matt’s eye the second before he was kissed lightly on the mouth. Mmmm, Matt was ever so slightly sweaty, his musk stronger than usual.

“Great.” Matt said brightly as he pulled back. “I’ll show you where to put them.”

As Marco followed him, he heard Severide say, laughingly.

“Oh yeah, that’s Casey’s boyfriend.”

…

It was very strange, seeing two parts of his life colliding, or more like converging, since there hadn’t been an explosion, yet. In the common room, Mouch had been the first to introduce himself and the rest of truck had followed, looking confused, happy or a combination of both. Herrmann seemed to be struggling the most, though after Boden came along and gave Marco a big, approving smile, Herrmann had relaxed a little. Squad wandered in for doughnuts and kept any comments to themselves. Dawson had been visibly shocked, though she’d rallied. Matt caught a meaningful look to Shay and reckoned there’d be a long discussion later.

He and Marco had discussed House PDA guideline and responses to questions, so he relaxed as Marco refrained from touching him, except to nudge him with a shoulder.

“Give me the tour?”

Matt smiled and nodded. He knew as soon as they left the chatter would start, but hopefully with Severide, Boden and Shay there it wouldn’t get out of hand. He was also aware that this was the easy part of coming out to the CFD. Though watching Marco grinning and cracking jokes as he walked around the station, Matt found he didn’t care.

…

Mills sat at the long table, listening to the others eagerly discussing the shocking revelation and trying to reconcile the two parts of his Lieutenant. Not the tough-as-nails firefighter vs. the guy just seen kissing his boyfriend – as the others were grappling with – but the threat to his relationship with Gabby and a man in a committed relationship with another man. _Does this mean he’s not interested in her at all?_

“So is he…you know, full gay?” Otis asked Shay. Mills’ ears pricked up and he listened closely.

Shay scrunched her face up. “You’d have to ask him that.”

“But don’t,” Severide interjected, a thread of steel underneath his light tone, “not if you know what’s good for you.”

“How long have you know?” Capp asked Severide, who looked around at the attentive faces before shrugging.

“A few weeks. Look, I don’t have to tell you that Casey is a private kind of guy. Only reason he’s being so open about this now is Voight.”

At the confusion, Boden announced gravely. “Detective Voight is trying to blackmail Casey into retracting his statement.”

“Being gay is _not _blackmail material.” Shay spat out angrily.

Mills felt sick as Severide muttered just loudly enough to be heard. “Is if you want to keep your job.”

Mills hadn’t even considered that this would affect Casey’s career.

Otis voiced his scepticism. “Come on, they can’t do that.”

Stepping forward, Severide snapped. “How many gay firefighters do you know? Cos I knew two and both of them were forced out of their houses.”

Otis gaped and Mouch nodded sadly. “Porter and Jenkins. It was before your time.”

“That won’t happen here.” Mills blurted without thinking. All eyes turned to him. He swallowed and looked to Boden. “Right, chief?”

“Right.” Boden confirmed. He made eye contact with everyone. “But that might not be the case for everyone in the CFD. I expect the utmost professionalism from each and every one of you. The correct way to respond to bigotry is to not respond. I do_ not _want any reports concerning anyone from 51 involved in confrontations – physical or verbal – is that clear?”

There was a smattering of agreements and apparently satisfied, the chief left. Severide and squad also went back outside just as Matt and Marco returned from the tour.

“So, how did you meet?” Cruz asked politely.

Shay grinned and replied before either of the couple. “It was the cutest meet-cute ever.”

Casey blushed, leaving Mills a little fascinated to learn his Lieutenant could do that. Sometimes he forgot that Casey was as mortal as the rest of them.

Marco laughed. “_Someone_ forgot his wallet in the coffee shop so I, good Samaritan that I am, came to his rescue. Ever since that day, I cover the coffee emergencies, seeing as you take care of all the other ones.”

Casey blushed harder, but as his shoulders rose up a little in a subtle show of discomfort, Marco swiftly changed the topic.

“So, which of you guys is the strongest?” This predictably sparked a pissing contest between the men and Mills caught Casey nodding slightly at Marco – the affection in his gaze obvious. Mills looked at Gabby, who had also seen the exchange. She still looked surprised by it all, but she smiled back at Mills.

Later, 61 was on a call and Mills was prepping lunch; Marco was in the middle of regaling truck with tales from his days as a TV extra when Casey came over to Mills.

“Hey, Mills.” He glanced at the others to check no one was listening. “I just want to reassure you that we’re still working on your squad selection.”

Mills frowned, before putting two and two together. “Oh. You think this will, affect that?”

Brows knit together, Casey said regretfully. “It might.”

Mills thought about that for a moment. There was a loud burst of laughter from across the room. Looking over, Mills realised that yes, he would be angry if he didn’t get on squad because of a homophobic bureaucrat, but he couldn’t hold Casey responsible for that. He was just living his life.

He turned back and said sincerely. “I’m proud to be on this truck, Lieutenant, and if I serve under you for the rest of my career, I’d be honoured.”

Casey stared at him for a long moment, evidently surprised, before clearing his throat and shaking Mills’ hand. “Likewise, but you’ll get there, sooner or later.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Mills watched as Casey returned to the group, expression caught between wariness and joy. Herrmann squeezed Casey’s shoulder and they shared a look of acceptance and thanks. Mills wouldn’t ever stop aiming for squad, but he hoped to never forget the bravery and loyalty of the members of truck 81.

...

What was interesting, Matt thought dully, was how many people in his life read trashy magazines or online tabloids. As threatened, the photos were released and apparently were interesting enough for people to actually care about who he and Marco were. Marco had gleefully read out the trashiest of tag lines until Matt had cut him a serious glare and he’d retreated to a corner, telling them to his sister over the phone instead.

Matt refused to answer any questions from the ‘journalists’ who contacted him and Marco had agreed to only confirm that it was him in the photos and yes, he and Matt were very happy. They hadn’t gone viral, thank the Lord, but Marco’s publishing house was pleased and used the interest to push the release of Marco’s book out sooner so, silver linings and all that.

Some of Matt’s friends in the CFD outside of 51 got in contact, a mixture of congratulations and checking it wasn’t a joke. Going to Molly’s had been an interesting experience for few days, with an influx of curious firefighters coming in and being really obviously curious. Herrmann had shut down anyone looking for trouble, but Matt still felt exposed. Marco helped cover him though, gaining most of the attention and dealing with embarrassing questions with an ease Matt envied.

It was Matt’s second shift since the photos came out that 81 had their first shared call with another house: it was a factory fire, fully involved. Engine 33 and Truck 43 were already inside when 81 rolled up. Chief Walker assigned them to the North corner, escorting stragglers out and assisting in the secondary searches. Everyone was busy fighting the fire and performing sweeps at first, so it wasn’t until the fire was contained and almost out that the trouble started.

The candidate on Engine 33 tripped and fell hard under the hose he was carrying back to the rig. Casey was only a few feet away, so he went over and helped the man up. The candidate puffed out a thanks and Casey nodded, about to move on when they heard a shout from behind them.

“Careful, candidate! Don’t want to catch anything!”

The candidate frowned, glancing at Casey in confusion. Casey snorted and shook his head, going back to the rig without bothering to answer. He saw Mouch staring in Engine 33’s direction, anger clear on his face. Then his expression shifted and Casey’s heart fell, knowing without looking that the Lieutenant was coming towards them. He glanced around and saw most of Truck 81 within ear shot, Chief Walker was in the distance talking on the radio. Boden was with squad 3 on another call so it was up to him to diffuse the situation. Great.

He muttered to Mouch. “Keep everyone busy.”

Mouch raised an eyebrow and Matt nodded reassuringly.

“Casey, isn’t it?”

Matt turned around. He hadn’t officially met Lieutenant Spellman, but he’d heard he was a competent, if brash, leader. The other faces on Engine 33 were unfamiliar to him, Mouch and Herrmann probably knew a few, but none of them looked friendly.

“Yeah.” Matt answered shortly.

Spellman exchanged glances with his team, before almost rocking on his heels with faux-cheer.

“This is a treat, seeing you 81 guys in _our _neck of the woods.”

Impatient to get to the point, Matt demanded flatly. “What do you want, Spellman?”

The Engine Lieutenant feigned offence.

“Just being friendly.” He paused a beat, then gasped. “Oh! You probably thought that was a come on!” His men laughed and Matt’s grip on his Halligan tightened.

“Sorry,” Spellman drawled, “I’m not interested, though I am, of course, flattered.”

Distantly, Matt heard angry words from behind him, but he trusted Mouch to keep whoever it was in line. “Nice to meet you.” He threw out insincerely. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna get back to work.”

Boden would have been proud of how even his voice had been, Matt thought, as he turned and stowed his Halligan in a compartment. Spellman didn’t answer and for a hopeful moment, Matt thought he’d grown bored and given up. He turned to walk in the direction of Chief Walker only to find Spellman in his way.

“What’s the matter, Casey?” He’d lowered his voice and for a wild moment, Matt was 14 again, trying not to launch himself at Johnny Friedkin in the lunch hall. Spellman went on. “We’re just joking around. You can take a joke, can’t you?”

“’Scuse me.” Matt grunted, sidestepping him. He saw his team watching the exchange closely but to his relief, Spellman let him go.

“Overhaul, let’s go!” Matt called to the team, who all reluctantly went, giving Engine 33 dirty looks. Chief Walker sent 33 back to quarters as 81 started overhaul.

At one point, the Chief asked Casey pointedly. “Any problems, Lieutenant?”

No way the incident wouldn’t get back to Boden’s ears, but Casey really didn’t want an official report.

“No, sir.”

Walker eyed him for a moment, before nodding and that was that.

…

Stepping through the ward doors to see Matt, bruised and battered and scowling, Boden felt relief and dread war within him. Marco had called him earlier, clearly upset but calm as he explained that Matt had been attacked and was in hospital with minor injuries.

“According to him.” Marco had remarked sardonically, “so who knows how bad it really is.”

Boden had fought to keep his temper. Bad enough that those photos had been leaked to the gossip rags, causing Boden to receive phone calls from HR and the CFD press office, talking about the kind of publicity the CFD wants, and also visits from nosy chiefs, looking for gossip.

As Boden came into the room, Antonio Dawson was asking for details on the attackers. Hallie was checking Matt’s vitals and Marco was hovering close but not in the doctor’s way. Briefly, Boden wondered how the two felt about each other, but that was derailed by Matt snapping at Antonio. Putting his hands up peacefully, Antonio shook his head and said he’d check in later. As he passed, Marco shook his hand.

“You nail this cabrón.” He muttered.

Antonio nodded. “Yeah, working on it.”

Boden turned and saw the members of truck were at the observation window. He warned Matt to keep his cool before going to join them and Antonio. They talked about the next moves, Boden ordering them to stay out of it. He noticed all of them sneaking looks at the couple. Hallie had left and Marco was stroking Matt’s hair, a tender look on his face. Boden tried to hide his discomfort at the sight. He supported gay rights all the way and was a little ashamed of feeling uncomfortable at seeing a homosexual couple. Shay had never brought dates to the House nor to outings and it was different with men for some reason.

Matthew Casey was a tough and competent firefighter and leader, Boden trusted him to lead his team effectively and inspire them to be great. And yet, Boden sometimes caught a glimpse of vulnerability that made him want feel almost fatherly towards the young man. The snide comments both said to Boden and those he’d been told about had caused his protectiveness to flare. Any chief that had dared say something even remotely intolerant to Boden had their presumptions firmly addressed and subordinates, well, they were all but nailed to the wall.

Severide had reported that he suspected that some of squad were muttering between themselves, not stupid enough to do it in front of him after he’d bitten Hadley’s head off for a crass comment. Nothing they could do about that except treat Casey normally themselves and hope whoever it was got over their prejudice.

On the bright side, Herrmann inviting Marco to Molly’s had initiated his inclusion into the 51 family. Used to awkward and ignorant questions from his own family, Marco never took offence at some of truck’s clumsy overtures, instead happily answering and gently correcting some assumptions. Herrmann mentioned a drop in patrons from other houses, ‘but screw ‘em, we don’t want them anyway.’

They had bigger things to worry about anyway. All Boden could do was monitor the situation and pray Antonio could find a way to stop Voight before he escalated or Matt lost his patience and took matters into his own hands.

…

Casey closed the front door as quietly as he could but then noticed the kitchen lights were on. Sighing heavily, he trudged in to see Marco at the table with two beers.

“It’s over, he’s in custody.”

Marco huffed a sigh of relief. “You couldn’t have texted me?”

Matt slumped into a chair and took a swig. “Didn’t want to wake you.”

Marco twisted his lip but didn’t respond to that, instead he squeezed one of Matt’s hands. “You okay?”

Matt sighed and nodded. “You?”

Marco shrugged. “Think I’ll be extra worried if I ever get pulled over again…” Matt’s expression crumpled at the reminder, “but yeah, I’m fine.” His expression brightened. “Got lots of good material for my novel: drug busts, dirty cops, going undercover, it's gold!”

Matt rolled his eyes. “You better be joking about that.”

“Why? I think people would love reading about the death-defying acts of heroism and steamy hook ups in the turnout room.”

Matt merely sent him an unimpressed look and took another pull of beer. “I’m just sorry you got dragged into this.”

“Whilst I would appreciate a few quiet weeks to recover from all the excitement, I knew when we started dating what your job was.” He held up his hands. “Admittedly it surpassed all expectations but Matt, I’m still here.”

Matt had to blink rapidly at that.

Marco repeated. “I know and I’m still here.”

Matt breathed out slowly, wincing at the quiver in the sound. Marco stood and sat beside him, gently pulling Matt’s head onto his shoulder. Matt went willingly, closing his eyes and grunting.

Marco held him until his breathing calmed. “We totally have to spend Christmas with my family though.”

Matt huffed a laugh. “So Operation ‘Softly, Softly’ is a go?”

Marco had talked with his siblings and they’d agreed that introducing Matt as a friend, having Marco’s parents get to know and like him, might help them get used to the whole gay thing.

“Of course they’re not stupid,” Marco’s little sister, Sofia, had commented. “They’ll _know _who he is to you, but if no one uses the words, it’ll let them save face. Till they get used to the idea.” She was the most supportive of the siblings, always pushing to reach an understanding between the generations.

Marco squeezed Matt’s shoulder. “Only if you’re game.”

Matt nodded slightly.“Might need to brush up on my Spanish though.”

Marco laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the side of Matt’s head.

“No preocupes. Te amarán.”

Matt smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t want to detail the entire Voight saga, so assume anything not covered here was as it was in the show (with Marco instead of Hallie).
> 
> Spanish:  
cabrón = bastard  
No preocupes. Te amarán = Don’t worry. They’ll love you.


End file.
